


Disaster Potion

by Purple_Haired_Mess



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Harry Potter AU, I'm a mess right now, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, a little logicality later probably, love potion, tired as shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Haired_Mess/pseuds/Purple_Haired_Mess
Summary: Roman tried making a Love Potion, what could go wrong, right?





	1. Roman's Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a few days but its here, amen!  
> Hope you all enjoy it, kisses :)

“Roman, tell me again how this mess begun, it still doesn’t make any sense to me.” Logan said putting a hand over his forehead, feeling a migraine starting to kick in.

“Weeeeeeell…”

* * *

 

It was a sunny day outside, and he was so booooored.

Roman was in class looking at the window, daydreaming. He hated Potions class. To be honest he didn’t hate _the class_ , he hated the teacher. Miss Morisson was a stuck-up Gryffindor who tough she was the perfect human being, that woman was the worst example of his house he could find by far. She was an asshole, absolutely the worst.

Miss Morisson, her whole being made Roman want to throw up. Ugly on the inside just as much as on the outside, the woman was in her late forties, with a humped back and crooked nose like a typical Disney villain. Her mouth was always tightly closed and was so thin that you could only see a slight line of a pale pink lipstick on her lips. Those mud colored dead fish eyes never seemed to focus on anything remotely good around her. It was like she had an Instagram filter to make every single thing sour and ugly.

Even though he hated his teacher, Roman heard something that picked his interest.

Love Potion.

If Roman was a cat or a dog probably his ears would have perked up in interest at those two simple words, the idea of a love potion sounded amazing. It was almost literally putting love itself in a bottle. _Almost._ Roman was not an idiot, he knew that the felling provided by the potion would never be like real love, but he couldn’t help but be fascinated at how many uses it might have _besides_ romantic love. For the first time in a few weeks, he actually paid attention to his potions class, even if Miss Morisson’s face didn’t make it very easy.

Miss Morisson talked about all the applications Love potions have, how often they were used on the course of history, be it as aphrodisiacs or low-key versions of the potion that only ignited platonic love, often used for political gatherings ensuring a friendlier environment. Or the ones used by assassins to seduce their victims, making it easier to complete their job. It was like a whole new world, and for once Roman felt excited about the whole idea of the class.

As soon as Roman got out of the classroom, he ran to the library looking for a few guides to make his own love potion. He wanted to understand everything about it, for once excited, finally there was a way to mix romance and study, he would be able to exercise his creative side, changing small details in the potions to see the different outcomes and the reactions which would entice in people.

After gathering all the things needed, Roman returned to his dormitory and tested all possible different combinations of ingredients and measures he found in books, putting them into colorful tiny bottles. There were six of them, all different colors: purple, light pink, red, orange, navy blue and green. After putting labels of what kind of potions he made, it was time to see what they could do… Who –he would use as guinea pig? could help him with this? Roman put his first, the red one, potion in one of his vest’s pockets and wondered around the corridors, until he heard Patton’s unmistakable cheerful voice.

Patton Sanders was probably one of his first friends in Hogwarts. The HufflePufff was bubbly and fun to be around and 99% of the time, a smile was placed between his soft freckles adorned cheeks. With his light blue eyes framed by a thick pair of pink glasses, Patton was a few inches shorter than Roman, but since he was often jumping while he talked, not everyone could notice that. For being so friendly, it was no surprise when everyone asked him to be the House’s monitor. Also, due to his caring nature, everyone basically just started calling him Dad and in response to that, Patton begun to call all other students, be them older or younger; kiddos, child, his children and its different variations.

Apparently, he was enthusiastically chatting to someone about his last Magical Beasts class, jumping up and down, waving his hands and throwing them in the air. Turning around, in the corner of the hall, he saw Pat facing his cousin, Virgil, who had his back turned to Roman’s direction. The Gryffindor boy smiled despite himself, seeing his friends was the highlight of most his days, along with playing quidditch, but seeing Virgil was on a whole other level. They usually didn’t even talk much, since the shorter boy was far too shy, but occasionally they would share few jokes or teasing comments that made Virgil’s face show lots of different interesting emotions.

Ah… Virgil, Virgil Sanders, he could talk about that boy for hours. Starting from his extremely expressive hazel eyes, framed by thick long eyelashes. He always seemed worried about how much people could read into his eyes, so he usually hid them behind his purple bangs and heavy layers of dark eyeshadow. Just like his cousin, freckles adorned his cheeks, even if he always had them covered by layers and layers of white foundation. But aside from their freckles, the two Hufflepuffs were completely different, while Patton was an extroverted bubble of happiness, Virgil was a small ball of social anxiety. Virgil’s nature made his shy smiles even more valuable, when you were able to see those full lips curl in a smile directed at you, it could make your heart flutter. It was the best feeling ever.

Roman cleared his throat, making his presence known. Both Hufflepuffs looked at Roman, while Patton waved excitedly at him smiling broadly, Virgil gave a little smile and averted his eyes, _‘Was that a blush behind all that white foundation? Nah, Roman don’t get your hopes up’_.

“Hey there, Pat, little storm cloud.”

“Hi kiddo” “Hey there yourself, Princey”

The Potion forgotten, for now, the three teens carried on a conversation for a few minutes. It had become a thing for Roman and Virgil, the snarky comments and all of that, even if they sometimes got into discussions where the pet names could get a little mean. What could Roman do? Virgil was sweet but at the same time he felt like the purple haired boy could get on his nerves in a heartbeat, their social interactions were always interesting, no one knew how it would end, if everything would end up with playful teasing or screams from one of them, or both, really.

Today seemed like a peaceful one, at least Virgil-Roman interaction wise, after the few moments in the hall, the three boys decided to go get some air outside. It was autumn so the weather is very relaxing and even the little ball of anxiety agreed to go, which was a sign that they could not show any hesitation, or else there wouldn’t be an opportunity like that anytime soon.

They sat under a huge tree in companionable silence for a few minutes, appreciating the air and the grass smell. That’s till they heard a rather loud thud that startled all of them, mostly Virgil. Looking up, the three boys saw what caused the loud noise, there was a quaffle stuck in a branch of the three they were under. Probably a few people from the quidditch team were playing for fun and someone must have thrown it too far.

“What the f-” Virgil’s eyes snapped open, looking for what on earth made that noise.

Don’t you dare to finish that sentence, mister.”

“I was going to say… fudge?” Virgil shrugged and tried to cover in, but in contrary to popular belief, Patton wasn’t that innocent.

“I’ll let it slip.”

“Sorry.” Virgil mumbled.

Roman watched their interaction with a fond smile on his face. Then, he saw his friend Terrance, the captain of Gryffindor’s quidditch team, waving at him.

“Hey Roman, could you get our quaffle for us?” Terence said loudly from afar.

“Aye, aye captain” Roman did a mock salute, making Terence laugh.

Terence was such an amazing human being. The dark skinned deity was one of his best friends, since they both tried out for the team five years ago. Now Terence was the captain, the best he knew. Terence was so incredible that he could make a plan and turn a game from 0 to 100 in minutes. The boy was gifted, and not to talk about funny, he was hilarious, soft spoken and smiles all around.

Roman then started climbing the tree, with a little push from Pat so he could get a grab of one of the lower branches. In less than two minutes Roman found himself sat on one of the higher ones, reaching for the ball. But, when he was almost getting the quaffle, Roman heard a popping noise, followed by the sound of something spilling. He gathered the ball in his arms and froze in place and when he looked down his fears had proven themselves right. Probably during the day, the bottle’s cork had loosened up. The love potion had spilled from his pocket, and all his hard work was wasted on the grass.

That’s when Roman processed a familiar scream, Virgil’s. Then, Roman looked down to notice that the potion didn’t hit the floor, it hit the purple haired boy’s head. A sweet smell flared through his nostrils, it smelled like freshly made tea and mint. Roman liked the smell but Virgil seemed to hate the whole situation if his expression was anything to go by.

Roman quickly jumped down from the tree and threw the quaffle over to Terence, who thanked him and went back to his other friends, not noticing what had just happened. Turning back to face the Hufflepuff cousins, Virgil looked furious covered in a pinkish substance, while Patton had a concerned looking face.

“Roman! What the flying fuck is this thing?” Roman grimaced at Virgil’s tone, but he could understand the boy, he must be stressed and even scared of what was all of this. Even Patton refrained from scolding him for the bad word, knowing his cousin wasn’t in the mood.

“I’m so sorry Virgil it was a potion I was test-”

“WTF! A potion? Testing? What’s wrong with you?” Virgil’s breath hitched, imagining the worse possibilities he could.

“Breathe, Virge. I’m sure it isn’t anything dangerous, right?” Patton looked at Roman expectantly.

“I-It’s a love potion? Or at least was supposed to be one? I tried to gather different recipes from different books, but I don’t know if they work, so I wanted to test them, but the cork slipped and ended up spilling it everywhere.”

“Oh my Merlin, what does this thing even do?” At this point, Virgil was almost shrieking.

“That’s the issue, I don’ really… know?” Roman tried for a sympathetic smile.

Virgil sighed, what would happen now? That is, if anything was going to happen at all.

The three of them stared at the sky, at loss of what to do, at some point, Patton had to go fulfill his duties as a monitor, leaving Roman and Virgil alone.

“Virgil? Do you feel anything different?” Roman was both, concerned and curious.

“Not really, I could smell something sweet when it spilled but not anymore. Maybe it failed?” Virgil shrugged.

“Aw, what a bummer…” Roman teased, earning a playful push on the shoulder, and one of those shy smiles, Vigil looked relieved that there was nothing wrong with him.

Then everything was perfectly norm-

“Oh my! I must be blind cause I never noticed such a beauty on our school. Have you been hiding on the corners of my mind, living inside my dreams?” Both boys froze, as a random guy who passed by them sniffed the air and took Virgil’s hand on his own, kissing the top of it. Then the boy continued, “The name is Shea, here is my number for when you get tired from running through my mind all day long.” The guy, Shea, winked and left without even getting a proper response from Virgil leaving a paper with what he assumed was the guy’s number.

“W-we-well, it must be some sort of punishment prank right?” Virgil said starting to feel more and more nervous by the second.

“Don’t worry, panic at the everywhere, no one would say those lines right?” Roman let out a nervous laugh, Virgil started laughing nervously too.

“Yeah, yeah, totally lame right?” There was something in Virgil’s eyes besides the nervousness, but the Gryffindor couldn’t point what was it.

“Let’s go get something to eat-” Roman was interrupted by a light and careful tap on Virgil’s shoulders. It was a short girl, a ravenclaw, laying with the tips of her braids, red faced and shy looking.

“Uhm, sorry, but I couldn’t help noticing you look like you might be an amazing person, I wanted to know if you’d be up to go out on a d-date with me sometime?” Her face looked impossibly redder than before, that’s when it hit both of them.

The potion works.

“Hm, hi, i-it’s v-very sw-sw-sweet of you but I’m gay so…” Virgil seemed to have a hard time talking to strangers, Roman felt proud of him for trying so hard to let the girl down easy.

“O-Oh, sorry, then… I hope it’d be okay for me to talk to you in the future, tough. My name is Carol.”

“Hm, sure, my name is Virgil.” They shook hands awkwardly and parted ways.

After she left they looked at each other and said in union.

“Fuck.”

* * *

“Then… I came here running looking for you so we had someone who could calmly deal with this mess.”

“So, Virgil basically transformed into a giant ‘love magnet’ for the whole school, and you don’t know how long the effect will stay active or even the exact effect your potion had?”

“That’s pretty much it”

“And where’s Virgil?”

“I asked Pat to be with him while I was looking for you so Virgil wouldn’t be alone with everyone trying to get a piece of him.”

“Okay, then, let’s get to work.” Logan sighed, this was going to be so much work.


	2. Virgil's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is all about Virgil's day before the incident and his vision about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry a lot of shit happened, my computer broke down, I almost lost everything, my beta friend was busy I had breakdown too... But it's here I hope you guys like it :)

“Okay, Kiddo-”

“Patty, again: I’m not your son.”

Patton made a pouty face, which made Virgil huff out a laugh.

“I’m going to ignore that because your laugh is cute.” Patton said, smirking slightly,  fully knowing  his cousin often got embarrassed when someone complimented him.

“Stop iiiiit”  Virgil tried to hide his face, sure that he was blushing at that point.

“And I’m not the only one who thinks it.” Patton batted his eyelashes, feigned innocence.

“Shut up, it was just because Roman’s stupid potion.” Virgil huffed blowing his bangs from his face.

“Oh I’m talking about Roman himself.” Patton winked, watching closely his cousin’s reaction.

“Patton…” Virgil tried to make his voice threatening, but it was hard to be taken seriously when your face was on fire. Patton just laughed at him, messing his hair.

“Okay, Okay. Roman is on his way with Logan.” 

Virgil sighed. How did his perfectly normal day turned into such a mess?

 

As usual, Patton woke him and the others by opening the curtains, making every night owl groan and the early risers smile at the prospect of a new day to live. 

Virgil hissed earning a soft laugh from Patton.

“Rise and shine, Kiddo!” Patton said enthusiastically, smiling from ear to ear. Virgil hid his face under the pillow, trying desperately to escape the sunlight.

“Ugh, how can you be so hyper? It’s like, what? 6 am?” Virgil mumbled from  under his pillow. 

“Of course I’m hyper! The day is beautiful outside, I have my favorite class in a couple hours an-”

“And you’re going to see Logaaaaaaan~” Virgil removed his face from the pillow for the sole purpose of messing with his cousin. A chorus of ‘uuuuh’s and little snickers without any malice came from everyone in the room, making Patton blush. Everyone in the house (and probably on the whole school, honestly), knew Patton liked Logan.

Logan Davis was the honor student stereotype. He had every aspect of it; the spectacles, the tie he never took of because ‘serious people wear neckties’, the neatly combed hair, the tucked in clothes. Every cliche about honor students could be found in Logan. Besides his nerdy golden boy aesthetic, his grades were absolutely perfect in every subject, he was responsible, serious (necktie) and reliable. All the teachers seemed to love him for those qualities. It  was not a surprise when the teachers asked him to become the Ravenclaw house monitor, saying he was a good example for all other students, be it on his House or others. But the thing not everyone knew, was that Logan was so much more than just his ‘golden boy’ persona. He was a 6’3, short tempered nerd who loved to rant about space and eat jam.

After being almost physically dragged out of bed, Virgil got ready for his first class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). He didn’t really like the class. It was interesting, sure, and his teacher, Mister Summers was very understanding, but the class always ended up giving him anxiety. Every time he had the class, Virgil couldn’t help but wonder how this would be in the real world, what if the class security gone wrong, among other things. And that’s just about the dangerous things, he got anxious about failing the class, disappointing his teacher, or looking stupid in front of his classmates and being made fun of.

Mister Summers was a really tall, bald man in his mid sixties; kind small gray eyes, almost hidden behind his tiny round glasses. He was an amazing man, a powerful Slytherin that decided that the way he could make the wizardry community a better place, was teaching the younger generations. Where others would laugh and judge, Mister Summers was sympathetic and understanding, helping all students who needed.  He had a calming smile on his lips every time he noticed Virgil nervous. The boy adored his teacher, and Mister Summers seemed to have taken a liking to Virgil too, which made the class a lot more bearable to him. 

Today’s class was scheduled to be about the Patronus charm, at least it wouldn’t be that scary this time. He hoped. So Virgil said goodbye to his bubbly cousin and started walking in the direction of the classroom. The walk was peaceful and he could even say relaxing; no bullies, no weirdos; just a few classmates walking beside him. He looked at the yard trough one of the hall’s windows, stopping for a moment to feel the breeze and letting it play with his hair for a few seconds. Then, he spotted Patton talking animatedly with Logan, who was just listening the Hufflepuff boy with a soft smile tugging  his lips. 

It went unspoken that Logan was fond of Patton, all the soft looks and kind smiles had to mean something, even if neither of them would admit out loud liking the other. Who was he kidding? Those two didn’t had the need to say anything, it was almost literally written on their foreheads. Almost. There was one time Virgil and Patton’s roommates who knew about Patton’s crush (so, basically everyone in their room) tried writing Logan’s name on Patton’s forehead, but the latter squirms too much in his sleep, so in the end all that could be seen on the Hufflepuff monitor’s face was a black blur that vaguely resembled an ‘L’.

Virgil smiled to himself remembering that day, it was funny, especially Pat’s clueless face to why was everyone watching him wake up. The purple haired boy fixed his bangs and went to his classroom to a hopefully calm lesson. 

The lesson wasn’t. Calm. At. All. 

Mister Summers had little things that looked like tiny demons in some boxes. He asked everyone to leave them be. The little guys had a body covered in fluffy white fur but with red eyes and pointy teeth – and one of his stupid classmates set free because of a penalty game. It happened when the teacher had excused himself to talk with the director, it was even before the lesson itself started. There were tons of charms being casted from every wand in the room, one of those little fuckers even bit Virgil on the shin, at least he thinks it was on of them. He kicked it so fast in fear that he didn’t even had the time to process what happened.

When Mister Summers came back, Virgil almost didn’t recognize him. The man was red, furious as he demanded to know who set the little guys free. With a single harsh flick of the professor’s wand all of them were sucked into the fancy looking boxes. That’s when most students seemed to get why people said that calling Mister Summers powerful was an understatement. After cleaning up most of the mess, the teacher made all of the students sit on the floor forming  circle until someone told him who set the little guys free, by looking from student to student he gathered all the information needed. When he was looking at Virgil, he noticed a little blood stain on his pants. Looking at some of the other innocent students he could see similar stains on their clothing. After seeing the stains, his face grew impossibly redder with rage as if it could even be possible, turns out that, yes it was possible.

“I already know who did this, but I’ll give you the chance to come on your own so I can diminish your punishment since a few students are hurt. I’ll just say this: Those little guys were meant to be on the dark, they get pretty unsociable when out in the light.” Mister Summers ran a hand on his hair and then massaged his temples on an attempt to calm down, it seemed to be working, at least. “Your reckless behavior caused great stress on the Nibbles-” (So that was the name of those tiny guys species.) “and hurt several of your classmates, thank Merlin they don’t have venom or diseases, at least those over there don’t.” The professor said pointing to the fancy looking boxes. Then, turned around to face a few of Virgil’s classmates. “I know it must be difficult, but please, in the future think a little more with your upper head instead of the lower one just to impress some girls, Mister Herwin.” You could only hear an indignant squeak from somewhere in the class.

“How did you know it was me? I wasn’t even alone on this, Kevin and Ethan helped too” Now you could hear two more voices echoing with pissed of whispers, only to stop when Mister Summers started talking again.

“Silence! I’m well aware, Mister Herwin. I’m sure the three of you will have plenty on time to talk about why all this was a stupid idea while cleaning the Nibbles’ boxes. Especially since they ate patches of the curtains, clothing and tables, meaning there will be a lot to clean after their upset stomachs kick in.” All the class, including Virgil begun to snicker, those three were all a bunch of assholes who though they were better than anyone else. Even the teacher tried and failed too keep a smirk out of his face while the three boys groaned.

“Okay then, let’s try to learn something with the few minutes we have left, shall we? Well, Open your book and let’s get started with the introduction of what is a Patronus-” And thus the rest of the class was uneventful.

After probably one of the most memorable classes Virgil ever had, he got to his usual spot. Leaning on the wall, he waited for Patton. His cousin arrived almost instantly with a huge smile on his face, that always happened when he spent time with Logan.

“Verge, you’re early! And you make such a pretty wall flower… get it? Because you are leaning on-” 

“Okay, Pat. I get it.” Virgil rolled his eyes feigning annoyance, but the attempt failed thanks to the fond smile on his lips. “Now, tell me about your wonderful class this morning, I know you’re crazy to talk about it.” The smile grew on Virgil’s face as Patton begun jumping and talking animatedly about his wonderful morning.

“-and Virge, he is so smart! Every time I had a question he explained it to me in detail ‘till I got it!” Patton’s eyes shone while he talked about Logan.

Patton jumped up and down while he talked about all the amazing things he learned that day, the beautiful creatures he saw or just heard about for future lessons, and how even the weather was perfect today turning everything more breathtaking. Their conversation was cut short when someone cleared their throat behind Virgil. Both cousins looked at the source of the sound and when the purple haired boy turned around he saw who it was. Roman.

Roman Prince, Virgil wouldn’t admit it (not that he needed to) but sometimes hearing the other’s name made him blush a little, but could you blame him? I mean, come on, look at the boy. Roman was fucking handsome. His neatly combed back light brown hair, 6’1 to Virgil’s 5’6,  a jawline that could cut glass, those deep green eyes and a smile that in all honesty, made Virgil’s knees a tad bit weak on a daily basis. His personality was another thing that always tended to pull Verge to Roman. Sure, Roman could be a little obnoxious sometimes and that drove Virgil crazy, but he also had a heart of gold, ready to almost give his life to help his friends, something that the purple haired boy found really endearing. He was confident in himself, brave and adventurous; all things Virgil always wanted to be, so usually, he admired the Gryffindor boy from afar.

Roman sent both cousins that smile which always made Virgil’s knees go weak. While Patton waved excitedly at the green eyed boy, smiling broadly, Virgil could feel his face getting warmer while smiling at the other boy.

“Hey there, Pat, little storm cloud.” Another thing that would go to the ‘Things Virgil will never admit but he doesn’t have to because it’s fucking obvious’ list, was that he found those little teasing nicknames and pet names Roman gave him pretty cute, so he couldn’t help but few his smile grow.

“Hey there yourself, Princey”

“What were you two talking about?”

“My Magical Beasts class, it was amazing let me tell you-” Patton then told the two boys about his morning, pretending not to see the looks they gave each other when thinking the other wasn’t looking, so he just smiled knowingly.

“It’s such a beautiful day out there, let’s go sit under a tree, feel the breeze and relax, what do you two think?” Patton said gesturing with wide open arms.

“I think it’s a wonderful idea, Padre.” Roman started getting animated with the idea of going outside.

“Yay! What about you, my dark strange son?” Both Patton and Roman turned to look expectantly at Virgil, since he usually hated to go out in the sun.

“I’m not your- Ugh, fine, the weather does look nice. So… Whatever.” The other two boys jumped and ran outside as if afraid Virgil would take his words back, and the emo probably would have if he knew about the whole mess he was going to get himself into.

The three of them were sitting under a giant tree in companionable silence appreciating the gentle breeze and the freshly cut grass smell. Everything seemed peaceful, until a rather loud thud startled them, disturbing their peace. The high pitched sound that left Virgil’s mouth was on the ‘Things Virgil will never admit it but everyone heard it anyway’ list. Apparently the thud noise came from above, so the three boys looked up, only to see a quaffle stuck on one of the tree’s branches.

“What the f-” Were the only words Virgil was able to let out after leaving his startled state before he was cut off by Patton.

“Don’t you dare to finish that sentence, mister.” The usually kind and soft voice of the monitor was now a little stiff. Patton hated any kind of cursing, even if some people called him childish for it, the boy couldn’t help it, it didn’t bring him any really good memories.

“I was going to say… fudge?” Virgil shrugged trying to cover up, flinching slightly at his cousin’s tone.

“I’ll let it slip.” Virgil let out breath he didn’t know was being held. He felt a little guilty, everyone hated making Patton uncomfortable, especially Virgil. 

“Sorry.” The purple haired boy mumbled, looking down. At that, the Hufflepuff monitor smiled and patted his cousin’s head.

Their interaction was cut short by a familiar voice, seemed like one of Roman’s friends, he just couldn’t pinpoint whom was it. Anyway, the majority of the Gryffindor’s friends were really nice, so, Virgil relaxed glad that it wasn’t a prank or something. Seemed like the quidditch team were playing and someone threw the quaffle with a little more strength than necessary, causing it to get stuck on the branch.

Virgil was trying to remember the name of the boy, Terry, Tommy, Tony… His thoughts were disturbed when he heard Roman’s voice once more.

“Aye, aye captain” When the purple haired boy looked at Roman’s direction, he saw a glimpse of a mock salute he’d given to the Terry guy (cute), just before starting to climb the giant tree himself to help get the ball back.

Even if he had to admit the sight of Roman stretched on the tree from his angle was lovely, Virgil couldn’t help but feel a little worried for him. What if he fell? Or if some bug bit him? Or pierced his finger on a barb? He felt something like a tiny rock hitting his head breaking his anxious toughs, he didn’t even have time to really processes what hit him when he started to feel something kinda wet and sticky. So he did the only reasonable he could think of. 

He screamed.

When Virgil gathered the courage to look up, he saw Roman frozen in place, looking at his pocket where a pink bottle without a cork rested. ‘So it was a cork, but more importantly, what is this on my head and what the hell is this sweet smell’. Roman looked at Virgil’s face and the Gryffindor went pale, he quickly got down from the tree and threw the ball back to his friend, turning back to Virgil and a worried looking Patton.

“Roman! What the flying fuck is this thing?” Virgil said before Roman could even open his mouth to explain. He could see Roman and Patton grimacing at his tone and words, but at this moment he honestly couldn’t care less.

“I’m so sorry Virgil it was a potion I was test-” Virgil felt his blood go cold as Roman spoke, oh Merlin what was this thing?

“What the fuck! A potion? Testing? What’s wrong with you?” Virgil could feel the beginning of a panic attack starting to kick in, thankfully, Patton was there to soothe the situation. 

“Breathe, Virge. I’m sure it isn’t anything dangerous, right?” Patton didn’t look really convinced at his own words, but the emo knew his cousin was doing his best, so he did what asked. Roman then tried to explain what was that pinkish viscous liquid, but all Virgil heard was ‘Love Potion’ and his brain shut down.

“Oh my Merlin, what does this thing even do?” Virgil let it slip from his lips before he could think, did he really want to know…

“That’s the issue, I don’t really… know?” Roman looked pretty cute all confused and trying to reassure him with a shy smile, but right now Virgil was absolutely frustrated. 

The bell rang announcing it was time for a room check-up, so Patton would have to go as he was the monitor of their House.

“Kiddo do you want me to sta-” Virgil interrupted hi by raising his hand.

“Don’t worry Patty, we will figure it out.” Virgil tried for a smile but he may have failed as the worry didn’t quite leave his cousin’s face. Still, in the end Patton gave in and started fixing his clothes.

“I’ll be back before lunch, tell me if anything happens, okay” At Virgil’s nod, the monitor hesitantly turned on his heels and ran to his destined location.

After a few seconds from Patton’s exit, Roman broke the silence.

“Virgil? Do you feel anything different?”  Roman looked concerned, but also curious to know the effects the potion would have.

“Not really, I could smell something sweet when it spilled but not anymore. Maybe it failed?”

“Aw, what a bummer…” Roman teased, but the relieved smile on his face betrayed the whole ‘I’m just casually lighting up the mood, I wasn’t worried sick or anything.’ Virgil pushed Roman’s shoulder and couldn’t help smiling back when the Gryffindor made a mock offended noise.

The emo Hufflepuff could finally breathe, nothing out of normal happene- 

Suddenly a guy comes out of nowhere, introduces himself and start hitting on Virgil. ‘Why did I open my mouth?’. The emo boy didn’t even have the time to processes what was happening before the strange guy, he said he’s name was Shea, dropped a little paper with his number in it. Virgil could feel his heart beating faster, and not for a good reason, so he once more found himself thinking out loud.

“W-we-well, it must be some sort of punishment game right?” He knew it sounded self-deprecating, but that was the truth, no one would come talk to him out of nowhere, and he would say pig were flying before taking in the possibility that Roman’s potion worked.

“Don’t worry, panic at the everywhere, no one would say those lines right?” ‘I wish you did’ was the first thing that crossed Virgil’s mind, he knew it was a lost cause, but a guy can dream, right? If the emo wasn’t so nervous about the whole situation there would be room for his melancholy, but right now wasn’t the time.

“Yeah, yeah, totally lame right?” He couldn’t help getting a little sad for a few seconds, so he tried to hide his expressive eyes under his bangs.

“Let’s go get something to eat-” But Virgil’s attention was stolen by a light tap on his shoulders. When he turned back there was a short Ravenclaw girl who was playing with her braids’ tips.

The girl too, in her shyer and way more polite method than Shea, hit on Virgil. That moment was probably the one the two boys had to acknowledge it. The potion works.

Virgil tried his best to let her down easy, even if it was because of a potion, no one deserved being poorly treated because of a crush, much less a potion induced one. The Ravenclaw girl apologized and asked Verge if they could be friends at least, after an awkward goodbye the girl left. Roman and Virgil then, looked at each other, seeing the worry on the other’s face made it clear for both of them that they got to the same conclusion.

“Fuck”

They were screwed.

Roman almost immediately called Patton by sending his owl, after a few minutes the monitor arrived on his broom, and took his cousin flying to a more private area where no other weirdos would start hitting on him. While the cousins flew, Roman said he’d go get Logan, since he was one of the smartest students Hogwarts had, he might as well know how to help.

 

Turning back to the present, Virgil sighed on Patton’s back. Merlin, this was gonna be trouble. That’s when something hit him, he’d have to go to the main room to have lunch, while he as a human affection magnet. 

Oh boy, this was going to be so bad.


	3. L.M.E.P.S.

After explaining to Logan all the basics that lead them to that point, Roman looked at the ravenclaw with a hopeful glint on his eyes. The bespectacled boy sighed, ‘Why can’t I have a normal day?’.

“Okay, let’s get to work.”

* * *

After heading into Roman’s room to get the books he used in order to make the potions, both boys started to run towards the meeting point. Logan seemed deep in thought while they ran, formulating many hypothesis, planning ahead, replaying all that Roman said, trying to process all the information and think what to do from there. The boys were getting closer to the point and they could already see the cousins from afar.

Roman continued running as fast as he could to get near Virgil – He was getting a little extra protective, okay? – but Logan grabbed his arm, making the gryffindor boy stop. Roman turned to Logan, an annoyed expression on his face, but the nerd’s eyes weren’t focused on Roman, he was looking at the cousins, making a signal for the quidditch player to look too.

The gryffindor turned his head slowly, still confused by the other’s reaction upon seeing the cousins, making him worry if  Logan got affected by the potion too. When Roman focused on the scene a few feet from them he understood. At the meeting point, Patton was having little success in trying to soothe Virgil’s worries about the whole situation, running one hand in the emo boy’s hair, while the other arm hugged him. The emo seemed a bit calmer but nowhere as calm as Patton hoped he’d get. Logan just didn’t want to startle Virgil even more by their sudden appearance. Turning to the ravenclaw monitor who, now looked him in the eye, Roman nodded, as they began walking, now slowly, towards the other boys.

Logan forced a little cough to grab Patton’s attention when they were almost ten feet away from them. The Hufflepuff house monitor looked up, and upon seeing Logan, the worry drained from Patton’s face, almost giving place to a small smile. Patton then gave Virgil’s shoulder a little tap, making the slightly shaky boy look up from his spot near his cousin’s chest – Patton might be goofy and sometimes a little clueless, but one thing the boy knew about his cousin from many years of interaction, was that heartbeats always seemed to calm the anxious boy down.

Upon seeing Logan and Roman, Patton sensed Virgil relax a little, uncurling from his position on Patton’s chest. The emo seemed too aware of the situation, maybe he was just afraid to be taken advantage of, or even just receiving so much attention made him feel weird and shaky. The gryffindor offered a smile when he finally caught a sight of those beautiful and expressive hazel eyes, Roman almost beamed when he received a shy smile in return.

Logan was still absentmindedly trying to formulate an hypothesis while he looked at the other three. Virgil and Roman exchanged smiles and small talk that clearly was having a good effect on Virgil, seemingly banishing the tension from his muscles, Patton walked over to where Logan had been standing since he and Roman arrived.

“Hi Logan! It’s been a while!” At the sound of Patton’s voice, Logan shook his head a little, as if to help him focus on the moment.

“That does not make sense, we literally saw each other less than two hours ago, Patton.” Logan said, despite the smirk that grew on his face, The hufflepuff monitor seemed to always know what to do to calm everyone down.

“i know you already have one hundred and one theories about the-” Patton froze, then whispered “-whole situation we’re in.” Turning around, Patton made sure his cousin hadn’t heard him. Even if it would be necessary to discuss the matter, right now Patton wanted nothing more than to help the other relax and get comfortable.

Logan adjusted his glasses and sighed.

“Yes, and they are hypothesis, Patton. Not theories. But I do believe we have to try solve this as soon as possible to avoid possible less than ideal outcomes; like Virgil having another panic attack or someone attacking him.” Logan said not much louder than a whisper to not disturb the others.

Both bespectacled boys made a silent agreement to go talk about the issue, a breeze passed by,Logan smelled something different, so he tried to sniff the air, frowning. At the sniffing sound, the other three tensed up. Virgil slouched a bit, and Roman let one of his arms circle the emo’s frail form. Patton on the other hand stopped breathing, focusing solely on Logan’s reactions.

They had completely forgotten Logan hadn’t had contact with the potion or it’s smell. All of them seemed surprised that after smelling the potion and stopping to think a bit as if to fixate the memory in place, Logan seemed unaffected at best.

“Logan, buddy, are you feeling okay?” Roman was the first to break the silence, tightening his grip on Virgil’s shoulders protectively as the by tried to hide in the other’s embrace, fearing the worst.

“I did sense a rather pleasant smell, but honestly I don’t feel any substantial change other than that.” After hearing that, the others relaxed visibly: Roman maintained his arm around Virgil but his grip had loosen up; Virgil let out a relieved sigh as he begun uncurling from his position, still clinging to Roman loosely; and Patton relished the breath he had no idea he had been holding, and smiled.

“Maybe the potion wore off?” Patton said, sounding rather hopeful.

“I don’t know, did any of you experience something other than the pleasant smell of freshly baked chocolate cookies and cinnamon?” Logan met three confused looks.

“Cookies?” Patton’s eyes lit at the word but he still had a confused look on his face.

“Cinnamon? I told you it was a pleasant smell, dude.” Roman made a face, he absolutely hated cinnamon- it was a disgusting thing from hell okay?

“We-well, maybe it changes to be pleasant to who’s smelling it? I kinda smelled roses and peppermint.” Virgil said tentatively.

“Of course! Virgil that’s brilliant, how could I have not tough of it!” Logan’s eyes shone at the prospect of new chances to learn something new, but apparently his compliment had been taken wrongly by his friends. Roman begun tightening his grip on the emo once more, making the latter blush slightly under his white foundation. The ravenclaw seemed unaware of the gryffindors uneasiness, and continued ranting- “That makes sense, actually. If the purpose of the potion is to entice romantic feelings at another being, and knowing that most animals feel attracted by certain smells, it’s only logical that this tries to appeal to who smells it.”

“But wait, how come you haven’t been affected by the potion? I thought me and Patton didn’t get affected because we received the initial smell explosion before it really stuck to Virgil, but you don’t seem any different either.” Roman pointed out, relaxing his grip on Virgil once more, but not letting go of the boy.

“Roman, that’s…astute, honestly-” Logan looked amused at the prospect.

“I KNOW!” Roman almost squealed excitedly, we are talking about Logan (yeah, you heard it, Lo-gan) saying Roman said something smart.

“-which is unusual for you,” Roman’s huge smile turned into a pout in seconds, at that while both cousins snorted, Logan probably didn’t even catch the annoyed look the gryffindor had, he just kept talking. “but if we look at it from a perspective that other people that were close like in the moment still felt something, I don’t really think that’s the reason behind it all.”

“Okay, let’s get to your theories, then” Patton looked excited, Logan sighed.

“Hypothesis, Patton. A theory, is a principle that has been formed as an attempt to explain things that have already been substantiated by data. A hypothesis is usually tentative, an assumption or suggestion made strictly for the objective of-”

“Focus, pocket protector. Get on with it.” Roman rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers.

“Oh, right. Apologies. So, as I was saying; if what you said previously, based on what you told me, the Shea guy-” Roman made a face “was close by, but it still affected him. As for the girl that came after, by what Roman said, she was just passing by, but ended up being affected as well.”

Logan stopped talking for a moment and started processing all the bits of information they had till now. He stood there, glaring at the grass like it had personally offended him and his family.

“Calm down, pocket protector. If you think any harder you might blow a fuse.”

“Roman, how many times do I have to tell you that humans do not possess fuses?” Logan said not stopping his stare contest with the grass.

“Ugh, you are hopeless…” Roman sighed. All of a sudden Logan lifted his head, eyes shining like he discovered the meaning of the universe.

“I think I might have something, but we need to search more into the subject. These are the books Roman got to read about the potions he ‘attempted’ to recreate.” he said, throwing a look at the gryffindor before he could say anything. “We should start by re-reading these in order to see if our clever lover boy didn’t overlook anything.” Logan promptly ignored Roman’s indignant ‘Hey!’, “And I’ll try to find more books on the subject. For the time being, it’s better if we split into two groups, one re-reading and the other looking for more content on the matter. Does this plan seem adequate?” He said finally done, looking at the other three’s faces.

“Sure.” Roman seemed to agree

“It’s our best shot.” Patton smiled, trying to be optimistic.

“Can someone end my misery and bring me the sweet release of death?” Virgil deadpanned and rested his face on Roman’s shoulder. Wait, Roman’s shoulder?

Virgil’s comment made the extroverted boy snort a laugh and lower his gaze to meet the other. Only to see the emo’s face closer than he expected, like, a lot closer. They then realized they were snuggled comfortably together for quite some time, with the quidditch player’s arm around the purple haired boy. They both let go of each other like there was a fire, and honestly? There was. Their faces were on fire. The boys were looking at anything but each other out of pure embarrassment.

“We should form our teams!”

“Patton this isn’t a competition-”

“Shush, moniTHURD. Let our Padre finish.” Roman waved his hand, smugly,  in front of an annoyed Logan.

“Virgil can’t go to the library for obvious reasons.” They all heard Virgil let out a little sigh, it made Roman want to wrap the boy in a hug. The library was one of Virgil’s favorite places on the school, it was quiet and relaxing, one of the few places he can calm himself and just relax for real. “And since Roman already read the books before, so he could go too, because he already knows all the basic stuff there’s on the books and can go straight into looking for the details he may have let slip by. What do you guys think?” Patton finished and was confronted with the other three boys staring at him jaw dropped.

“Patton, that’s really clever of you, I’m, in all honesty, impressed.” Logan tried to recover from the initial shock, he even felt a little proud of Patton for the ideal and the well-spoken way the hufflepuff put his thoughts into words.

“Wow Patton, that was real clever” Roman said before snickering “I can see you’re spending an awful lot of time with Logan, huh.” The gryffindor threw a look to Virgil, who had an expression very similar to his own. The pair turned to watch the two bespectacled boys blushing furiously. Logan forced a cough and tried to change the subject by returning to the problem at hand.

“So, now that we have an organized plan, shall we start right after lunch?”

“Oh, sh-” Virgil let out absentmindedly before looking at Patton and saving it “-oot!”

“Nice save” Roman whispers only for Virgil to hear. The emo mouths a ‘thanks’ and turns back to the bespectacled pair.

“I told Patton that before you two arrived, but how am I supposed to go have lunch in the main hall?” The words ‘Oh, shit’ seemed printed on both, the nerd and the quidditch player’s faces, if Virgil weren’t so worried about the lunch time himself he’d have laughed at that.

“Hmmmm, maybe the potion started to wear off already?” Roman shrugged “Maybe that’s why Logan didn’t feel it when he got closer to you.”

“Good point, Roman. Although I don’t think that’s the case here. Since just like you guys, I too, smelled something different coming from Virgil I don’t think that’d be the case. If my hypothesis is correct, the potion’s effects might last for a day or two.” Logan said calmly.

If looks could kill, Roman would be dead and buried at this point. Virgil was glaring daggers at the dramatic boy. The emo closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh, Logan was smart, he was probably right about the time, and even if Virgil wanted to stay mad at the gryffindor boy, he simply couldn’t. He knew it wasn’t on purpose, and the guilty face the other was presenting made Virgil feel like he was kicking a puppy. Rolling his eyes behind closed eyelids, Virgil got closer to Roman, nudging him with his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I can’t stay mad at you.” Virgil blushed when Roman all but beamed at him, averting his gaze, he continued “O-okay, but what are we gonna do now? We have half an hour before we have to go there.”

“Well, we could always skip lunch and eat junk food, I think I still have some candy hidden in my room.” Roman suggested trying to ignore Patton’s disproving look. For someone so goofy and smiley he had one of the most heartbreaking disproving eyes if you were going to do something wrong. “Okay, okay. Terrible idea, I take it back, I take it back. Just please stop the whole ‘I’m disappointed in you’ face.” Roman threw his hand in the air in defeat. Patton smiled, satisfied at the change.

“Nobody is missing lunch to eat candy! And besides, we can be the LMEPS” The other three threw Patton confused looks, who stood there in a karate fighter pose.

“The what now?”

“L.M.E.P.S.: Love Magnet Emo Protecting Squad!” Patton announced opening his arms in a ‘Tah-dah’ way. Logan facepalmed, Virgil let out a groan while Roman almost fell over laughing.

“Please, nooooo!” The emo and the nerd said in union.

“Love the name, Pat” Roman said still snickering at the others two’s reaction “But how’s that going to work?”

“We’ll sit around Virgil and not let anyone bother him, that might even help Logan take notes on people’s behavior towards my beautiful cousin.” Virgil blushed slightly at the compliment.

“Y-You are definitively spending too much time with nerdclaw to be having all these clever ideas” Virgil said, trying to get the attention off him and onto the two bespectacled boys.

“And you apparently are spending too much time with Roman yourself, Virgil. You are been starting to get creative with the nicknames there.” Logan whipped back trying to fight down his own blush. He got embarrassed when people started to point out things about him and Patton, okay?

The four boys had different shades of red on their cheeks at that point, looking at each other in a slightly uncomfortable silence due to their embarrassment. The loud shrill call of the bell got them out of their heads.

* * *

Lunch time.

“Okay guys we should go put the LMEPS operation going!” Patton announced excitedly.

“We seriously need another name” Virgil huffed, rolling his eyes.

“I vote for no name at all!” Logan said exasperatedly.

“Too late, we’re doing it.” Roman said with a determined look on his face, that may or may not have made Virgil’s heart go a tad bit faster. “Ready or not, here we go!”

As they got closer to the main room’s door Virgil’s mind kept screaming:  _Not ready, not ready…_

_Well, oh cra_ p!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took lo long, some things happened but I really hope you guys enjoy it and have fun like I did :)


End file.
